


Day by Day

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Cheating, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, haruhiko is gross, haruhiko x misaki is good yall are just mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Haruhiko wants to give up on the beloved Misaki but he just can't. So, he asks him to spend just one day with him.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe this is one of my big ships in the fandom,,i wish this ship was more popular!!  
> Idk how many chapters this will be,, probably about 3 though! Not sure still. This isnt gonna be very long,,

At this point, being trapped in a room with an Usami was just another part of life. Running into one of them was just a common occurrence, though it was very unwanted. Misaki fiddled with his fingers, bothered with the tense atmosphere he’s seen over and over. There he stood in the same room with his lover’s worst enemy, Haruhiko. 

How exactly did he get there? Well, it’s not exactly a long story. 

_ I got shoved in here with Haruhiko again by none other than that demon Isaka... _ He pouted, wondering why he got locked in an office room a  _ second _ time. He’d rejected Haruhiko the first time, right? 

_ So why the hell am I stuck here now?!  _

Haruhiko stared at the brunette, who struggled to unlock the door that had just been firmly locked. The attempts were just laughable as he jiggled the door handle over and over and even kicked it. Though he had not requested to be locked in a room with the boy, he knew there was probably no other way they could talk. After all, Misaki was the type to flee as soon as he saw him. 

“Ugh…”, Misaki sighed in defeat. “Isaka, you bastard”. With one more twist of the handle, he swiftly took his hand away. 

“You should have known trying to get out was useless”, Haruhiko said. His voice was as dead as usual. Misaki looked back at him, startled as if he had forgotten he was even there. His reaction was a bit cute to the man, who managed to hide his excitement with just being in the same room as him. “You should not think he has any bad intentions. He just wants us to talk”. 

Misaki flinched. “Talk”...That word by itself was heavy. Of course he knew Haruhiko still had feelings for him. He never said he would give up either. But what was there to talk about? 

Trying to compose himself, he walked towards the man who sat in one of the chairs of the meeting room. 

“Talk?”, he asked. “Talk about what…?”. 

His voice quivered ever so slightly. Haruhiko eyed him, which only made his anxiety rush even harder. 

“I’m in love with you”. 

Misaki blinked. He had heard those words from him so many times but somehow, it always filled him with a sense of shock. It felt so...off. He had never thought he was likeable enough to be loved by anyone, especially not anyone in Akihiko’s family. To be honest, he did find it a bit funny that multiple of his family had feelings for him. Still, he was in disbelief. 

“Ah...Haruhiko-san, you know that I-”.

“I know”, he interrupted. Misaki stared at him. “I know you...are in a relationship with my brother”. 

Misaki felt a twinge of guilt. 

“I’m sorry…”.

“No. I understand but I can’t give up on you”. He stood up from his chair, slowly pushing it in. “I have tried so many times to get over you. You are very strange to me…”.

Misaki took a step back. Seeing that man get up so quietly, so slowly...It was oddly menacing. 

“Haruhiko, you’re strange too. You’re the one who does weird things”.

“You’re the strangest”, he snapped. He made his way towards the young man, who gradually took steps back. Haruhiko loomed over him as he practically backed Misaki into a wall. 

“Haruhiko-san…?”. There was no room to move as he and the man were now face to face. 

Haruhiko stared at him with those blank, dead fish eyes. 

_ Ack...Why is he looking at me like that…? _ Misaki looked from side to side, having the urge to run.  _ Is he going to kiss me? What if he does something…? _

Misaki then saw the man raise his hands. They slowly made their way towards him as he stood, almost paralysed.

_ Oh god...I’m getting scared… _

He leaned in closer to the brunette.

_ I’m going to die, aren’t I? _

Then, a sudden weight suddenly came down. Misaki stood in shock as he had two strong arms wrapped around him as the man came to his knees. He embraced the brunette, who looked down at him. 

Haruhiko buried his face in his abdomen as he hugged the boy tight. 

“H-Haruhiko-san?”, Misaki stuttered. “What are you doing? Are you okay?!”.

“Misaki...please…”. 

Misaki looked at him as he lifted his head to look up.

“Please just do me one favor and I’ll give up. Then I’ll leave you alone”.

“Um...What is it…?”. 

He felt the man’s cold hands grasp his. 

“Let me spend one day with you”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you stick around for additional updates :3 Taking a mini break from the camboy misaki au fic to write this  
> Next chapter will be the date!


End file.
